


Immortal Sins

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Immortal Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Immortal Sins by RSS

_Immortal Sins_

By RSS 

* * *

As Amanda and Nick stroll the Paris streets on a warm July afternoon, she figures they’ll find a nice sidewalk café, then some more shopping. This evening she’ll propose dinner and dancing; after that, wherever the summer night air leads. 

The sensation of another Immortal reminds Amanda how tenuous her plans may be. Amanda looks at Nick then searches the crowd for the other Immortal; a tall thin woman with short curly, red hair. It’s Frau Korts. 

The Immortal woman walks up to Amanda and Nick. “Amanda?” 

“Yes.” 

“I never got the chance to apologize for my terrible behavior the last time we met.” 

“I’m not proud of my behavior either.” 

“Waldemar will be by to pick me up in a few moments. I’m sure he would be glad to see you’re well.” 

“I suppose we could stay around for a few minutes. My manners; this is Nick Wolfe. This is Ms. Korts.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Wolfe.” 

“Please, call me Nick.” 

“My name is Hertha.” 

A few minutes later Waldemar drives up in a 1966 Jaguar XKE. They exchange greeting and good wishes then Hertha steps into the Jaguar and the Korts’s drive away. 

“Something wrong Amanda?” 

“No, Nick, it’s nothing.” 

It’s nothing Nick needs to know and Amanda knows it’s none of her business, but she feels uneasy about Hertha’s look. Amanda leads Nick to a café. Amanda can’t help but remember another summer. 

* * *

**BERLIN, JULY, 1898**

It’s a hot summer night and romance is in the air. After an evening of dancing, Waldemar Korts takes Amanda on a carriage ride to his home. The place has the look of old money. Once inside, Waldemar takes Amanda in his arms and they feel each other’s sword. They both giggle and remove their weapons before Waldemar sweeps Amanda off her feet and carries her up the spiral staircase to a bedroom exchanging a series of kisses. Waldemar unbuttons his shirt as Amanda removes her shoes when they are both struck by the sensation of another Immortal. Waldemar whispers “You stay here,” then rushes out the door. Amanda sits on the bed and shakes her head. _A beautiful night like this and all someone can think about is killing somebody._

The door bursts open and there’s a woman with long, fiery red hair and a rapier. She screams “You slut!” as she charges at Amanda like a banshee. She swings at Amanda’s head and Amanda ducks under the woman’s blade. Pushing the woman on the bed, Amanda dashes for the door and runs to the staircase, sliding down the banister. 

Amanda runs to her sword and faces the woman then sidesteps her attack. Then Amanda goes on the attack, driving the woman back into an alcove. Amanda traps the woman’s sword, pivots and slams her back into the woman. She flips her broadsword and with a two handed backward stab pins the woman to the wall. 

Waldemar runs into the room. Amanda grabs the woman by her long curly hair and raises her head so Waldemar can see it. “Who the devil is she?” she asks. 

“My wife.” 

Amanda releases the woman. She looks at her limp body being held up by Amanda’s broadsword. She turns to Waldemar. “You should be the one nailed to the wall.” 

Amanda yanks the sword out of the woman’s body and steps back as the woman slides to the floor. Then she walks out of the house and Waldemar’s life. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda glances down at her sandals. _I left my shoes behind that night. I liked those shoes._

The remainder of the day went as Amanda planned. 

* * *

It has been two weeks since Amanda last saw the Korts’s. Amanda and Nick are having a late dinner in Nick’s suite. The club has been doing well and there have been no recent attempts to assassinate anyone Nick has been guarding. All is quiet and it’s summer in Paris; it’s time for romance and Nick is rising to the occasion. 

Amanda senses other Immortals. Nick gives Amanda a disgusted look but Amanda only returns a slight smile. “Nick, let’s just ignore them. Maybe they’ll go away.” 

“We both know that’s not going to happen.” 

“Cheer up, they may be old friends.” 

They walk out of the suite and when they enter the club they spot the two Immortals on the dance floor. Waldemar dances with a woman with short blonde hair. They are apparently looking to rewrite the definition of “dirty dancing”. When the music stops, Waldemar and his dance partner turn their attention to Amanda and Nick and he leads the woman over to them. 

“Amanda and, Nick is it?” 

“Yeah, Nick Wolfe.” 

“This is Pasha. This is Amanda and Nick.” Pasha nods to Amanda and smiles at Nick. Waldemar continues, “You two come here often?” 

“You can say that. I own the place and Nick has his office in this building.” 

“Well, I hope your business is doing as well as Amanda’s business is apparently doing.” 

Pasha looks impatient with Waldemar’s conversation. 

“Oh, this is my favorite number. It was good meeting you Nick, Amanda. Maybe we’ll see each other later.” 

Pasha leads Waldemar onto the dance floor. Nick shakes his head. 

“I don’t understand it. A man has a beautiful wife and he risks throwing it all away with another woman.” 

“Some men just aren’t good at monogamy. Anyway, it’s none of our business. Cheer up, Nick, it could have been a pair looking for our heads.” 

* * *

Amanda walks over to Father Liam’s church. Hertha and Father Liam are talking to each other at the front entrance. Amanda hesitates for a moment before Father Liam waves to her. Amanda paints a smile on her face and walks over to them. 

“Hertha, this is Amanda.” 

Hertha forces a smile. “Oh, we know each other.” 

“Good.” 

“It was nice to see you again, Amanda. I’d better be going.” 

“Good to see you again, Hertha.” Hertha gives a short wave and walks away. When she is far enough away Amanda asks, “How long have you known Hertha?” 

“Oh, it’s almost a hundred years now. How about you?” 

“Well, I don’t really know her. We’ve bumped into each other a couple of times.” 

“Maybe you should get to know her better. She could use a woman friend.” 

“Perhaps I will.” Amanda hopes Father Liam doesn’t try to bring them together; that would be a very awkward situation. 

* * *

It’s a Sunday afternoon and Amanda and Nick are on their way to Father Liam’s church. A block from the church, they sense other Immortals, soon hearing the sound of clashing swords. The clashing stops and they hear a woman’s voice. 

“Pasha, why are you doing this?” 

“Because in both of these games there can be only one!” 

The clashing resumes. Amanda and Nick move in for a closer look. It’s Hertha and Pasha. Hertha screams, “Waldemar is here.” Pasha takes a quick glance at Amanda and Nick. 

“No, they are just two disinterested parties. You! Remember the rules! You have no right to interfere!” Pasha resumes the fight. The women are mediocre fighters; Pasha’s aggressiveness gives her the advantage while Hertha is on the defensive. 

Nick looks at Amanda. “We can’t just stand here.” 

“That is what we have to do. Pasha is right; we can’t interfere.” 

Amanda also feels she must do something, but doesn’t know why since she hardly knows either woman. Amanda’s heart sinks when Pasha stabs Hertha in the belly. Hertha takes a desperation swing for Pasha’s head. It connects and Pasha’s head slides off her shoulders and her body falls forward. 

Hertha drops her sword, clutches her wound and falls to her knees. A ghostlike glow flows from Pasha’s body to Hertha and lightning bolts strike Hertha, her head jolting back. The look on her face changes from agony to ecstasy. She raises her arms as lighting bolts dance along her fingertips. 

Seconds after The Quickening ends Waldemar comes running past Amanda and Nick. A dazed Hertha stands and Waldemar takes her in his arms but she pushes him away. 

“Get your damn hands off of me!” 

“Hertha...” 

“A woman is dead because of you!” 

“You’re the one who killed her.” 

“I have to live with that. I don’t have to live with you! Pack my things; I‘ll send some people by in a few days to pick them up.” 

“Hertha, you’re upset!” 

She retrieves her sword. “You’ve played your games for over a century. Pasha wanted to play for keeps!” 

“I had no idea!” He takes a step towards Hertha, stopping when she points her sword at him. 

“Keep your distance or I swear we’ll play that other game!” 

Waldemar takes a step back. Hertha turns and quickly walks away. Amanda whispers to Nick, “It seems Waldemar has a knack for bringing out the worst in women.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Nick stroll the Paris streets when they sense another Immortal. Scanning the area , Amanda spots Hertha. Looking sad, she walks up to Amanda and Nick. She looks away then looks down. “I don’t have anything to say. She attacked me as I attacked you, but I took her life.” 

Amanda puts her hand under Hertha’s chin and lifts her head. “Hertha, I saw the whole thing. It was you or her. If it was me or you I would have taken your head.” 

“Thank you, Amanda. That makes me feel better.” 

The words sound funny to Amanda but she understands Hertha’s feelings. Nick steps up to Hertha. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn’t start it, you just protected yourself.” 

Hertha kisses Nick then turns to Amanda before walking away. “No reaction. You should hold on to this man.” 

Nick whispers to Amanda. “To be fair, I didn’t feel anything from her either.” 

“Honest too! You really are a keeper.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2003   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
